To make you mine
by ink-wells
Summary: When Lily loyally jumps to the defence of her best friend Severus, James Potter takes on an almost unhealthy obsession to make her his. But one thing....she can't STAND the berk.
1. Meet the Marauders

**Okay, I've never written James/Lily _ever. _I'm more of a seasoned dramione expert :) (Not really...in fact not at all...)**

**But I just recently read one, reading this pair and I think I fell in love. Yes, I'm aware by canon they both become head-prefects and Lily starts dating him in 7th year. I'm also aware she and Snape stop being friends in the fifth, and James had harboured an unrequited crush on her since who knows when.**

**BUT for the sake of trying to make this s_emi- _original with a lil drama (I love drama, me!)-**

**James has NOT harboured an unrequited crush since who knows when.**

**Snape and Lily are s_till _friends...**

**They're both in 7th year though, so keep that in mind :)**

**Oh but I w_ill _keep true to the fact that James falls in love with Lily, before Lily fell in love with James**

* * *

1. Meet the Marauders

Lily Evans stood awkwardly on Platform 9 and 3 quarters before her mother and father. Both of them were smiling but the entire source of tension instead came from her younger sister, Petunia. As Lily attempted to bid farewell to her sister, Petunia looked down haughtily from her nose and crossed her arms.

"Hasn't she gone yet?" she asked her parents frostily.

Lily bit her lip, telling herself that what Petunia did anymore, had no affect on her. But yet the quell of pain was hard to staunch as Lily's mother kissed her on both cheeks and her father clapped her fondly around the back. "Bye mum, bye dad," she said softly before hesitating. "Bye Petunia."

Petunia sniffed and turned away entirely.

On the train, Lily made sure to find an empty compartment to deposit her bags before making her way up to the prefect compartment. Having discovered a head-girl badge in her post one summers evening, she couldn't wait to return back to Hogwarts, the place she had considered home these past few years.

These past few summers, sitting opposite Petunia during mealtimes had almost become painful. Year by year, the animosity would fester and grow, and Lily was shocked to find one supper-time Petunia actually ask, "Ask _her _to pass the salt, dad."

To be reduced from Lily to _her _had been an unexpected blow she should've seen coming.

Lily changed into her dress robes swiftly from her muggle clothes before embarking along the long trek to the prefect cabin. To her surprise one boy was already lounging within it, when she pulled open the door. A tall, handsome boy that had become known to many people as suceedingly arrogant and vile to match.

She thought of her best friend, Severus, and the treatment he had to suffer through James and the rest of _the marauders _hands. The only thing that stopped her from taking them down a peg or two was Severus's reaction if he found out that he'd been defended by a_ girl_. As much as she loved him, Severus seemed to have a violent disposition when it came to defending his own pride.

Bile rose in her throat.

"Hallo Evans," James greeted her as he looked up from the make-shift snitch he was so intent on capturing and releasing. He paused for a while, as if expecting for her to greet him back like old friends though he'd probably forget her face the moment he stepped out of this room. Nobody went against James Potter's words in Hogwarts. Him and the marauders combined ruled the mere corridors she walked down.

Everybody respected them. Anybody who didn't, had a nasty way of ending up stranded in an unplesant situation. Be it, being attacked by a giant spider in the forest to having your trousers rip through an energetic session of _Quidditch. _It depended on the severity of the crime.

Biting back a scathing retort, Lily smiled unhappily instead. "Hello Potter. What brings you to the prefect compartment?"

James puffed out his chest arrogantly, clearly glad that someone had asked him that very question. "I'm head-boy, Evans," he paused for a beat before smirking. "Why else would I be here?"

Lily was aghast. Surely not! Not _James. _His very name conjured up images of a little runt of a rule-breaker back in first year. Why, Filch had files upon files upon the boy. True James had shot up in the summer during fifth year, and was long past being considered a runt. But just because he didn't get into trouble anymore didn't mean he was perfect! In fact, that made Lily _even _more suspicious.

Potter and his little motley crew must have fine-tuned their rule-breaking without getting _caught._

The sheer injustice of it all!

This new turn of events was just going to give James more power and an even bigger ego. Like she didn't suffer enough already. The very thought was enough to make Lily sit peculiarly opposite him and stare determinedly out the window, until the first batch of prefects waded in chattering excitedly.

* * *

"Remember prefects, when we are handed responsibilty we must take care not to _abuse _it."

Lily shot a pointed glare in James's direction but nobody caught it, except the few who was staring up at her in rapt attention. However as the meeting drew to a close, and James finally woke up from the slumber he had slipped into, all her handiwork was destroyed when he cheerily parted, "Never forget, rules are made to be broken!" and then proceeded to _wink _at two fifth-year prefects, whom promptly giggled and fluttered their eyelashes.

Lily wanted to kill them all.

"James!" she hissed, feeling exasperated. "We're meant to be setting an example here! Not convincing them to become like _you."_

The majority of the throes had vanished by now, with Potter taking the rear end. When he head Lily's voice though, he tensed by the door before reaching out and slamming the bolt home. Only the pair now was left in the carriage, just like it was meant to be. He turned to face her, and suddenly the air seemed to be compressing, _overbearing. _His lean frame filled the doorway and Lily realized with panic there was no way to escape.

....But he wouldn't try any funny business, would he?

"What did you say?" he asked quietly. James face was void of all emotion. Instead he regarded the pretty red-head before him shrivel into her frayed robes with wide emerald eyes.

_Wide. Emerald. Eyes._

Although Lily considered herself a bright enough witch to deal with most situations, the one that had befallen her was most tragic. If she repeated what she had to say, there was a good chance she'd be packing up her bags before the week was up. Say nothing, and she had to swallow her pride and imagine him dead instead.

Lily opted for the latter.

But this proved the wrong thing to do, when James took another demanding step, towering over the shorter girl. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"I-Uh-"

His close presence was disconcerting. Especially since the intoxicating smell of fresh grass and golden summer sunsets drifted from his skin. He smelt like the _outdoors, _so clean and pure and mesmerising. James must have spent the whole summer playing quidditch. The way his arms were nicely toned and pert made Lily feel angry that he was so _very_ handsome to fuel his arrogance. Why couldn't he be rotten and black on the outside, like he was on the inside?

She wanted to scream _I hate you! _But instead took the high-road and apologised.

"I'm sorry, James. You must have misheard me. I was merely saying what a _prime _example you are. Because truly," she bit her lip as she said this. "You are."

He seemed to accept her version of events, the guileless smirk that had wooed many a girl falling back into place. Lily understood then, that what she had witnessed earlier was a darker side to James that he wished to shield from the rest of the world. She was never to repeat this incident in fear of another one replacing it.

She hated him just a little more because of this.

"Later, Evans. I trust I will see you at the sorting feast?"

Lily nodded. What else could she do? Scream at him till he considered her enough of a threat to _deal _with?

No, no and no again.

However if Lily had known that within twenty-four hours her whole world would be ripped from under her feet, as James Potter vowed to erase Lily Evans from his map, she would've called him back there and then and delivered a satisfying blow to the nose.

But alas, she did not and this made all the difference as she travelled past the compartments, briefly pausing outside James's, where he was entertaining an entirely enthralled Pettigrew as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked on, before making her way to find Severus. The boy who would surely cause her to smile and laugh again at what had turned out to be one of the gloomiest days of her life.

(_It's not over yet, Evans.)_

* * *

**Reviews will be fantabulous! Should I continue this farce of a story??**


	2. Hey Snivellous!

**Thanks to the 3 that reviewed!! You were awesome! :)**

* * *

2. Hey Snivellous!

One thing Lily was immensely grateful for, was that being head-girl didn't warrant moving dorm house. The idea of moving in with James Potter was troubling at the least, and to have been told they'd have new sleeping quarters would've made Lily relinquish the badge she held with such honour. She saw enough of the imbecile as it was, his arrival from yet another late night training session of quidditch rendering the entire Gryffindor common room silent each and every time.

Truly, what was so special about James Potter?

"A lot," answered Severus, much to her surprise when she asked him that very question. "Or that's what he likes to think. Frankly, I think he is very vile and horrendously rude. And if I didn't know any better, a pureblood supremacist."

"You mean he hates muggles?" Lily said paling drastically. "But he's in Gryffindor! The house with the noblest of intentions! How did he manage to fool the sorting hat?!"

Snape, who had the highest disregard for James, was quick to supply his theory. "It's obvious, isn't it? He must have wished hard enough to end up in the house that's muggle central! And then he can kill one by one and nobody would suspect him, see. He's one of _them."_

Lily thought about this for a while, before bursting out into raucous laughter. Her velvet hair swung around her shoulders before Severus closed his eyes in adoration and inhaled the scent. Dear sweet Lily....He was so overcome by her fragrance that the idea of summoning up enough energy to be angry at her seemed very unappealing....

"One of _them!" _she howled. "Well if your theory is correct, Severus he's waited an awfully long time to put it into action! Why the other day I saw him snogging the life out of Marie Williams behind the herbology shed and she's _definitely _muggle...."

Severus flushed, caught out in his lie. Feeling rather dejected that Lily was defending the insufferable Gryffindor, he spun another lie in hope of redemption. "Why do you think he chose _her, _Lily? Because she's muggle! And from what I hear he seems to think all mudbloods are whores and are only good for shoving spunk down their throat."

Lily's eyes widened in shock, her mouth slightly open. And then they narrowed and Snape found himself very intimidated. "Why that little...."

"Don't do anything rash, Lily," Snape rushed to assure when it looked like his best friend would go storming back into the castle. As much as it pleased him that Lily had placed a bounty on James's head; the idea of her facing four tall boys by herself was not good. So he blurted out the first thing that came into his head- "He'll set you as his new conquest! And he won't give up Lily, till he has you in his bed. Do you really want that? To make his lion roar in triumph as he ruts the lioness?"

The double meaning wasn't lost on Lily, and she whipped back to eye Severus incredulously.

"Did you just refer to me as a _lioness?" _she asked in a deadly tone.

Rightly so, Severus chose to shut his mouth and take his leave to Potions.

* * *

Horace Slughorn was full of life was ever as he scrawled the learning objectives on the board. Severus had been immensely grateful that Lily had chosen to sit by him, when she had strolled in five minutes later. But yet she did not speak a single word throughout the course of the lesson, squishing her beedroot with more force than necessary.

At this point, Severus would've chided himself she was imagining James's face under the blade but as of late, it could've swung either way.

Him or James's. James's or him.

At least the venomous looks she shot at him was just as frequent as those she shot James's. The thought didn't console him in the slightest and by the time the hour was up, and the potion had to be vialed and corked, Snape couldn't stand it any longer.

"Lily!" he called, as she strode down the corridor. "I'm sorry!"

She halted in the middle with tensed shoulders, but when she turned she had the most loveliest smile on the face. It almost took Severus's breath away. Lily waited until he had caught up with her before speaking again. "I was waiting until you apologised," she admitted as they walked up the staircase. "And I was kinda flattered you called me a lioness. Fierce, loyal, strong. What isn't there to like? It was just the whole lion rutting her, I wasn't keen on. Especially when you insinuated it was James."

She shuddered visibly after her confession and Snape felt slightly guilty. He bumped his shoulder lightly with hers and attempted a wry joke.

"That was a terrible metaphor, Lily. I'm sorry. I should've said you were the lioness and he was merely the scared stag caught in your claws. Is that better?"

Lily's smile was genuine as she answered. "Much," before clapping a hand to her forehead and gasping, "Severus, I've forgotten my bottle of ink! That cost me six galleons, you know! Would you wait here whilst I go and retrieve it? You'll be such a sweetheart!"

His hearted thumped painfully at the words Lily had so casually thrown. But this was his friend, and he would do anything to make her happy. Even watch as she glowed in happiness whenever Keiran McHaughty spoke to her from Ravenclaw. So he nodded his head and lent against the wall, guiltily admiring the way her robes hugged her legs as she set off down the corridor.

_You truly are a lioness, Lily._

_

* * *

_

"James, did you steal the snitch again?"

The disapproving voice of his dear friend, Lupin had James laughing wildly. He turned at the top of the stairs and gave a nonchalant shrug at the boy standing two steps down. "You know me, Remus. This snitch was designed to fit my hand. What mere mortal can resist such a calling?"

Peter, just standing shy of Remus's shoulder chose to pipe up. "But you're not a mortal, James! You are the direct descendant of the Peverall brothers, the oldest bloodline in the wizarding world!"

James rolled his eyes at the mention of his lineage. Though he couldn't help but puff out his chest and preen as Pettigrew gazed up at him in awe. Just as he was about to bow his head to acknowledge this, someone shoved into him from behind causing him to nearly fall down the steps. The shade of scarlet hair whipping around the corner had been bellowing into the silence.

_"Evans!_ You owe me an apology!"

The push had caused James to inadvertently open his fist to brace himself against the wall. Peter, having noticed the escaped snitch twittering around in the air in hope of being noticed, let out a sharp cry and pointed at it. "James, the snitch!"

He started chasing after it, down the long corridor, cursing every-time it seemed like he was going to catch it, it danced out of reach. Pettigrew wasn't helping any matters, constantly shouting at him to dive left. Finally deciding the only way he could catch the snitch, was by tricking it, he bent down with his hands on his knees and panted heavily. The snitch sensing defeat, danced tantilising closer- and closer still- until with a reflex only a quidditch player could match- James shot up and grabbed it.

Peter cheered loudly, blubbering in admiration. Lupin decided to remain decidedly quiet, staring up ahead.

The grin on James's face fell as he observed Remus's reaction. He turned his head to look down the corridor and spotted a familiar greased head bowed in thought. Before he could stop himself, he called out, "Hey Snivellous!"

Snivellous looked up.

"Need any help washing those pants off yours?"

Snape had his wand out of his robes faster than humanly possible. "_Epi-"_

"_Narcardium!"_

The spell hit him and bubbles began frothing out of his mouth. Snape started choking, and let go of his wand in order to claw at his throat. James's watched pitilessly as Severus tripped over his bag and smashed his head against the wall, resulting him to end up a lifeless huddle on the floor. He lifted his wand and the frothing eased, having felt his point had been proved enough. Instead the outraged squeak from the far end of the passageway attracted his attention.

"What did you DO?!" yelled Lily as she ran down the corridor, ink bottle in hand.

James's smirked. "Nothing to concern your pretty little head about," he said condescendingly.

If Lily had been more rational, she would've realised she'd just been paid a back-handed compliment, no matter how unconventional it was. Instead she pulled out a wand, and jabbed it into his throat. Feeling a cruel sense of satisfaction as he swallowed heavily. "Now, now Lily....don't be poking things where it's not needed...."

"As opposed to _you _poking things where it's not needed?" she said through gritted teeth. Suddenly Severus's words from earlier that day was forefront in her mind, and Lily scowled at the thought of James wanting to bed her and mount her. She would castrate him first, before he even got _close _to poking rigid pieces of flesh into any crevice of her body....

"What?" James asked, looking confused. But his brown eyes mocked her solemnly and that was all it took for Lily to hex him.

(_Don't mess with me, Potter.)_

* * *

**_As ever reviews will be great. _**

**_And I think Lily's life has just got a whole lot more complicated, don't you? :)_**


	3. First inclinations of Lust

3. First inclinations of Lust

"That insolent little-"

"_Whoa _there," as James's tried to lunge off the infirmary bed, Sirius caught him by the armpits and shoved him back in. "You're not going anywhere. Didn't you hear Pompfrey? She said to get up within 24 hours of administering the _Noisus Vex_ potion was suicidal! Are you suicidal, James? Over one petty-"

"Gryffindor?" James growled. "Yes!"

This time he tried to get away by rolling off the _opposite _end of the bed. Much to his chagrin; Remus was at hand to place a steady barrier against freedom. James's, for the life of him, could not figure out why they were so adamant in stopping him. Surely they should realize, that Evans slighting against him, was Evans slighting against all?

He'd never paid much attention to Lily before. She was always that girl, with flaming red hair, getting a question right or two and being a firm law-abiding citizen in general. She stayed out of his way and he didn't do anything rash, like upstaging her in potions by tampering with her ingredients. It was how the way of the universe worked, and for Lily to suddenly unbalance it was quite disconcerting and _very _rage-provoking.

"Just let me find that little bint, and I'll lie down all you want," James's promised, making move to get up again. Sirius gave a warning growl and that was enough for James to lie still and blink murderously.

"Do you _want _me to shackle you to that bed?" Sirius threatened. "What did Evans do anyway? It wasn't that awful, was it?"

A small snigger from Peter, at the foot of the bed, confirmed that it was.

James's turned his head away as Peter launched into the humiliating story. "You should've been there, Sirius! Lily just took out her wand and made tapeworms appear out from-" he cleared his throat, "You-know-where and then she said-" By now Peter was turning blue in the face, trying to control his laughter. The fact that three pairs of eyes were staring, one of which was shooting daggers, not detering him in the slightest.

"She said- Why that's an awfully long strand of pub- pubic- h-ha-"

As Peter continued chortling in the background, Sirius turned back to his friend with a grim face.

"What do you want to do?" he asked quietly as Remus listened on. "Run her out of school? Humiliate her to the point of no return? Harrass her till she quits? What?"

It was clear that Sirius now understood the depth of the situation. If any word got out about a member of his own house, (and a girl no less!) upstaging one of the marauders, then it wouldn't be long before _everyone _would think it was acceptable to do so. They'd go from the school pariahs to its laughing stock within a week. Not a good thing to be reckoning with, when Sirius actually _enjoyed _the advantages of being a pariah.

"It's my mess, I'll deal with it," James's growled but Sirius was quick to halt him.

"No James. Evans must realise that if she messes with one of us, she's messing with _all _of us. I'm not taking a no for an answer, James. _What _do we do?"

The scowl on James's face melted away into one of shock and surprise, before cruel satisfaction took it's place. Having sensed that something important was going to be vowed; Peter had stopped his medley of guffaws to acutely concentrate on him. Remus, always the bystander, remained silent. Never approving but never protesting either.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" James's grinned. "We're going to do all three. Run, humiliate _and _harass. Remus, we're going to need the map for this!"

* * *

Lily always enjoyed the walk around the giant lake, just before sunset. With her curfew being just shy of two hours away, Lily allowed herself this one moment of serenity as she dug into her robes for the scrap-overs she gathered for the squid. Lily had come to think of the squid as her companion now. A bubble or two always surfacing to the top whenever she walked by.

Almost as if it was acknolewdging her presence...

Now was the hardest bit of the trek, winding right by the forest. The slopes here were dangerously slippery, and many a time had sent an unsuspecting student crashing to their backsides during the summer. But Lily, an old hand around these parts, lept over the logs with ease, her robes held up around her ankles.

_Petunia would've loved this, _she thought morosely.

And it would've been Lily's pleasure to show these pleasures too her. Even though Lily was popular within her own group of friends, and of course Severus, sometimes the aching hole was unbearable. Of course her school life would reflect all her home life lacked. That was the irony of Hogwarts, the most beautiful and magical of castles.

A twig snapped inside the forest.

"Hello?" Lily called, a little startled. She stopped in the middle of the path and swung her wand to the right, trying to peer into the border of trees. A flock of ravens errupted from a tree then, and Lily jumped and held a hand to her chest, as they wheeled away cawing.

"H-Hello?" This time her voice was uncertain. Something, or _somebody _was out there, she knew it.

What she _did _not expect, was for the person to reveal themselves so readily.

"Hello Lily," James Potter greeted smoothly. "What a coincidence to run into you _here, _which also happens to be the most deserted _and _shielded part of the walk." He leaned in conspiratorially to deliver his message.

Lily's heart was pounding as she gaped up at him. Realizing she looked a little dumbstruck, she snapped her mouth close. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sounding a little rough. If possible, the smirk on James's face only grew all the more wider.

"Meeting you, of course. I could only return the favour after you apprehended me in the hallway, yesterday. Very thoughtful of you, I must add." He took a step forwards to mirror Lily's heigtening distress. Realizing the only way the situation was going to end, was negatively, made Lily spur into action.

"Come any closer and I _will _give a repeat performance," Lily said shakily. At that moment of time, the castle seemed further away than it had ever been. At least the castle walls provided some mode of protection. But out here, in the wide and open air, she seemed too fragile, too insignificant to make a dent in James's finely polished armour. Because it was quite obvious to why he was here-- he wanted to forge a battle.

_Why did Madam Pompfrey have to heal him so quickly? _Lily thought fruitlessly. _And why was I so STUPID enough to think what I did yesterday, wouldn't cause repercussions?_

James took another step forward and this was Lily's undoing. As she back-pedaled to avoid him getting any closer, her foot slipped backwards and mud crumbled under her feet before disppearing in a mini-avalanche down the slope. For a precarious moment, Lily teetered on the edge between land and water before finally succumbing to gravity, and found herself falling spread-eagled into The Giant Lake_. Splash!_

As expected her wand was lost; and this made all the difference.

* * *

"A-Am S-s-so C-c-cold," Lily chattered, as she crawled out of the shallow depths of the lake. Her robes were bogged down in water, causing a heavy weight to settle around her shoulders. Shrugging out of her garments, Lily suddenly found the task of standing up much easier. Even though her knees were embarrassingly knocking together and her hair was plastered to her face.

So when a firm grip attached to her elbow, Lily had little choice but to follow. Relying on the hand to guide her from bumping into any trees or so forth.

"G-Get a-away f-from me," she protested feebly. She managed to bring up one hand to wipe away her hair from her eyes, before she was slammed headlong into the trunk of a tree.

"Ow," she groaned, James's stony expression swimming in and out of view. When all four James's finally merged into one, Lily immediately launched herself at him, trying to box his ears."You could've stopped that, asshole!"

Right there and then, the inexplicable urge came over James to press his body against Lily's. _It's only to subdue her, of course, _James reasoned and tried to ignore the fact that the water had practically made her shirt see-through. A red bra.....How appropriate.

"Quit school now," James hissed, "Or I'll be _forced _to hound you, manipulate you, and harass you till you do."

"Oh yeah?" Lily said, sounding braver than she felt. "You and who's army?"

In the distance, something barked. Lily fearfully gazed at the gnarled trees around them, seeing them more as cage bars than anything else. "I think you already know," James's smirked before getting distracted as Lily wiggled against him. Who would've thought under all those robes, she was hiding all that curves? James's closed his eyes luxuriously. The way she was pressed against him was almost pleasant. He could get used to this, in another world....

Something stirred down below.

Something rigid and firm as blood rushed to it, in sweet harmony.

Lily's eyes were wide and scared; when James's met them a second later. They were half-lidded as they strayed down to her lips and lingered there, perhaps longer than they should off. Lily subconsciously bit her lips, perhaps in an attempt to shield them, but all was in vain when James let out a fierce growl and descended upon her, like a vulture upon a carcass.

His teeth shredded her lips, his tongue violating.

Lily nearly fell into the trap of parting her lips, to bite his tongue (to cause pain, mind!) but decided against it, knowing full well James Potter was the type of person who took advantage of another's misfortune. Instead she stood there in shock until James stood back, and wiped the blood of his lips.

The whole process had only taken about three seconds, but to Lily, it felt much more.

Even as James's informed her, "The threat still stands, Evans," Lily stood motionless, feeling strangely naked under his gaze. He didn't have to speak for her to know, that she was to never ever repeat what happened in these woods. The secret would remain trapped in these trees, forever motionless in time.

She didn't go to dinner that night.

* * *

Thank You to : LoveToDream and Rainglyph13 for reviewing. I can't remember if I responded individually or not, but you 2 rock all the same ! :)

TO EVERYONE: If you want the next chapter to be just as big (and fun! :)** PLEASE REVIEW. **I need the motivation.....


End file.
